Welcome to my life
by Bakuraluver4ever
Summary: Naruto is always feeling like he doesn't belong. One lonely night at the noodle stand changed everything Naruto knew and felt about Sasuke. Sasuke X Naruto One shot


Okay, for the record I don't like Simple Plan I just thought that their song 'Welcome to my life' would make a good Naruto fanfic so please don't hit me. I don't own any of the Naruto characters, because, if I did Itachi would not be wearing so much clothing! Also the song, 'Welcome to my life' doesn't belong to me either. Also, this is a Sasuke X Naruto fic but believe it or not it's not Yaoi, it's just something I like to call 'cute friendship smut' or light yaoi…whatever floats your boat. Note: I didn't use the entire song; I only used the part that seemed to work well

Welcome to my life

"Damn that Sasuke!" thought Naruto as he punched another hole into his already quite holy wall. It was late at night in the Leaf Village and a normal person would be asleep by now, but we all know…Naruto isn't normal.

Naruto and his team had gone through another hard day of training. Despite his hunger and sore muscles he was still feisty as ever. Today, he had worked extra hard to show what he was made off, to be praised for once. But yet again he had ended up doing something stupid which caused Sasuke to get all the praise from Sakura and Kakashi.

It didn't bother him anymore that Sakura praised Sasuke it was just the fact that all his life he had been nothing but a no body, a parentless child, one who would rather train then study ninja facts and memorize dates.

Naruto could remember back when he was little, he always tried to fit in with the other kids. But, thanks to his curse it left him to be an outcast, just another lonely kid swinging on the rope swing. He never showed it, but deep down inside it hurt a lot. It wasn't his fault that the curse that was placed upon him, he didn't mean to cause any harm and here he was, barely six years old being rejected by everybody, minus the teachers.

No one knew on how he felt, they all had their mommies and daddies, while he had teacher after teacher. He knew he had to be strong, it was the only way. Great ninjas didn't cry, but sometimes that was all he would do.

_Do you ever feel like breaking down?  
Do you ever feel out of place?  
Like somehow you just don't belong_

Naruto sighed looking at the picture of his team mates, Sakura with her cute smile, Kakashi holding the latest edition of Cum-cum paradise and Sasuke…Sasuke standing right next to him, no expression on his face. He looked like he was king of the world.

"I won't let that happen," growled Naruto, "I'll show everyone! It's not just Sasuke this and Sasuke that! Sasuke is a poser; he doesn't have the real heart of a ninja!"

He kicked his wall, causing the loose pieces of paint to collapses. His room looked like it had been bombed with tiny bombs.

All the years of pain and torment, he remembered the many times he left school and wouldn't return for days at a time, not that anyone noticed. People probably threw a party due to his absences.

Naruto was mocked for his dreams, and perhaps they were right, but what did he have to live for then if his dreams were gone?

Naruto sighed walking out side, onto the balcony looking over the entire village. The new moon made the village seem fresh and young, so full of life. But he knew the village really wasn't like that.

Everyone was probably sleeping, Sakura in her comfy bed, her parents in the room next to hers. She didn't know how lucky she really was. Kakashi was probably sleeping surrounded by his many dirty books and Sasuke sleeping in his king sized bed with his TV and his radio.

Naruto clenched his fist and opened his mouth, "I will be the best ninja the world has ever seen!"

The last part echoed through the village it didn't matter how loud it was it was who heard it that really mattered.

_And no one understands you  
Do you ever wanna runaway?  
Do you lock yourself in your room?  
With the radio on turned up so loud  
That no one hears you screaming_

Sasuke laid awake staring up at the ceiling. He was never one to sleep and spent his nights thinking about his training and what he needed to improve. Unlike the others, he saw sleep as a waste of time.

Tonight, he was actually thinking back on his younger days, back when his parents were still alive and living with his brother, Itachi.

Itachi was the one that caused him so much anger, pain, and jealously. He always tried to be better then Itachi, he looked up to him.

Basically Itachi was his role model; he always made sure Itachi was satisfied. It didn't matter what kind of marks he received at school, he couldn't care less what his teachers expected of him, it was only what Itachi wanted.

He had vowed to be exactly like him, to be the best, to be the one who would make the Uchiha clan proud. And his brother was there to light the way. Despite the way his brother ignored him, he still wanted to be like him. Itachi's attitude was the attitude of a real ninja; he showed no emotion he cared for only himself while helping others.

Sasuke let out a small 'hn' as he thought about the people in the leaf village. All weak and sad creatures; no one that showed any real skill. Except for Naruto, there was a boy with an attitude. A pain in the ass attitude but everyone loved him for it.

He couldn't understand how people could stand Naruto's attitude. With an attitude as cocky as his, he was bound to wind up into trouble. But, what did he care? It was less competition for him, not that Naruto was ever a challenge.

He had to admit that Naruto had gotten stronger and he did notice the way Naruto was training, he had been training harder then always, but without a brain in that thick skull of his, he wasn't going to be any ninja anytime soon.

"You still aren't better then Itachi,"

Sasuke sat up, his eyes wide, why did that just pop into his head? He barely remembered his father's voice but those words would always echo in the darkness of his heart. Looking down at his clenched fists he thought back on that day.

He had received his first term report card; he was top of his class just as he had strived for. He was quite proud of himself; he couldn't wait to show his father what he had accomplished.

Kneeling in front of his father, Sasuke waited patiently. That day was going to be the day he finally received praise for his hard work.

When his father looked up, he had no smile on his face, only the same meek expression.

"You still aren't better then Itachi."

Sasuke remembered the cold feeling he received when his father uttered those words. Why? Why wasn't he like Itachi? Was Itachi a much better student then he was when he was younger? But he received an average of one-hundred and one percent, how could that not be good enough?

"You'll see dad," he whispered, "I'll be better then Itachi, I will avenge your death along with moms."

He got out of bed his bare feet touching the cool ceramic tiles, he walked outside looking down at the market place below him. All the shops were closed except for the all night noodle stand.

He heard a distant screaming sound and the fluttering of the scared birds, who no doubt heard the cries. Sasuke sighed, he knew that it was Naruto screaming, he heard it every night. What did he have to scream about though? He was a worthy opponent, and everyone liked him. He didn't see why Naruto would keep on comparing to him.

"We have our own paths, Naruto," he whispered softly, "Stop trying to be better then me, it wont happen."

Sasuke leaned against the railing looking up at the starry night sky. Naruto had no idea what was going on, he knew nothing of his past, of his hopes for the future, of whose blood he would spill.

_No you don't know what it's like  
When nothing feels all right  
You don't know what it's like  
To be like me_

Naruto walked through village the street lights his only source of light. He couldn't sleep so he decided to go for a walk and perhaps cute his way into having bowls of free ramen at the noodle stand.

His stomach had finally got the better of him and was literally dragging him to the nearby stand. Before he decided to stop at Sakura's house, maybe she would like to come. He didn't remember her eating all day.

He silently jumped onto her balcony, slowly opening the door. Now we all know that if this would really happen, someone would've called the cops, or yelled out pedophile or rape! But this is Naruto so come on!

Naruto looked over at Sakura; her hair was thrown lazily over her pillow, her arm clenching a small teddy bear. So she still slept with stuffed animals, eh?

Naruto leaned over and gently shook her awake, "Sakura…Sakura."

Sakura moaned softly opening her eyes, "Naruto!" she hissed, "What the hell?"

Naruto placed a finger over her lips, "I'm hungry, and I'm going to the noodle stand, do you want to come with?"

Sakura glared at her, "Do you know what time it is?"

Naruto shook his head, "I can't tell time past three-o-clock." He grinned cutely

Sakura just stared coldly at him, "That wasn't funny."

Naruto pulled her up, "What does it matter? Come on, please?"

Sakura slapped his hand away, "No! I don't want to go with you, even if it is dark some bat could come and see us and then everyone will know I spent time with you."

Naruto looked at her hurt, "But you always spend time with me when we are training."

Sakura pointed her finger at him, "Correction, I spend time with Sasuke, not you."

Naruto looked helpless at her, if he had kitty ears they would so have been dropping by now, "Why don't you like me?"

"Why should I like you, you've do nothing but cause people trouble, you only think about yourself and your stupid dream. Sasuke is going to be the greatest ninja of all time. You might as well go dig a hole and die! Now…get out!"

Naruto got up and looked at the ground, "I'm sorry, Sakura," he whispered and walked outside.

Sakura let out a small growl and slammed her balcony door loudly behind him.

_To be hurt  
To feel lost  
To be left out in the dark  
To be kicked when you're down  
To feel like you've been pushed around _

Naruto trudged along the dirt path, he was almost near the noodle stand and he felt even more miserable then ever.

Sasuke looked down and notice the kitsune walking to the stand, "Out for another midnight snack?' he asked to himself. He noticed that Naruto looked more sad then usual. He wondered what was wrong…not that he cared of course, he was just curious.

Naruto looked at his feet, was Sakura right? Was his dream so stupid that it would never work? He sat on one of the stools of the empty stand letting out a sad sigh.

"Something wrong Naruto?" asked the owner of the noodle stand.

Naruto looked at him, "When is something ever right?"

"Sakura again?"

Naruto nodded, "Yeah, she told me to give up my dream of becoming the best ninja ever."

The owner looked at him sadly, "Harsh."

Naruto nodded, "She also said to leave the occupation open for Sasuke."

"Double ouch, here," The owner handed him a bowl of ramen, "Have as many as you want tonight, it's on me, I'll just double Kakashi's bill next time he comes."

Naruto nodded and thanks and ate slowly, even though the ramen tasted delicious he just couldn't force it down his throat. There was a small lump blocking the passage. Naruto felt like he was going to cry, he took in deep breaths and tried to remain calm.

"Come on Naruto, don't cry, nothing it wrong. Sakura doesn't know anything, she just likes Sasuke. I mean who wouldn't, he's perfect, smart, strong and-"

"And what else?"

Naruto looked over his shoulder; some what surprised…well surprised enough to spit out his noodles.

There standing over his shoulder was Sasuke, his hair was uncombed and his was wearing a shirt a little too big for himself, causing him to show off of his well toned muscles.

Naruto couldn't help but stop and somewhat drool, he quickly landed back on earth and mentally slapped himself.

"And a total jack ass," he sneered.

Sasuke glared at him sitting down next to him. "So this is what you do when you don't get any attention? You stuff your face with food; I'm surprised you haven't imploded yet."

Naruto glared, "The world is exploded."

"Why are you here, Naruto? Shouldn't you be sleeping?'

Naruto looked at him his cheeks puffed out due to the food in his mouth, "I'm eating," he slurred.

Sasuke looked at him and noticed the tears forming in his eyes.

_To be on the edge of breaking down  
And no one's there to save you  
No you don't know what it's like  
Welcome to my life_

He sighed, "Come on, finish eating, lets go for a walk."

Naruto slurped up his noodles, "You won't me to go for a walk alone?"

Sasuke looked at him coldly, "No you moron, with me."

Naruto chocked on his noodles, "Why?"

"Just come,"

Naruto nodded, he bowed thanks to the owner and followed Sasuke. He walked behind him, looking at him; his face had softened a bit while looking at him. He actually felt peaceful being around him. It was a silent peace that he had never felt before.

"You can walk beside me," whispered Sasuke.

Naruto nodded, running up to catch to him.

"Why do you want to take a walk with me?"

"I want to understand you."

"Understand me?"

"Why you always want to compete with me. What is so special about me?"

Naruto looked down at the ground, "Everyone likes you. They all expect great things from you. I've been labeled the village idiot ever since I was little. I just want to be accepted and to show people that I can really accomplish something."

Sasuke sighed and stopped walking, "Naruto you…you are a good ninja, a little dumb but a good ninja. To me you are a worthy opponent."

Naruto tripped over his feet, "What did you just say?"

"You heard me."

Naruto couldn't believe his ears, Sasuke was actually praising him. "But…the way you act around me…"

"I can't really show how I feel about you. I have my own path and you aren't part of it."

Naruto walked up to him, looking up at him, "Your own path?"

Sasuke nodded, "I have my own future ahead of me, it's all laid out for me and you aren't in it."

Naruto felt somewhat hurt but he understood, "You don't see me in your life at all? Not even after all the things we've done together? We protected each other when we were in need. That doesn't mean anything to you?"

Sasuke stared at Naruto, "I don't see you in my life…I just don't see you in my future."

Naruto looked up at him somewhat confused.

Sasuke moved closer to him, cupping his chin, his face inches apart.

Naruto felt light headed as he looked into Sasuke's eyes, "Sasuke…"

Sasuke gently pressed his lips against Naruto's. Naruto stiffened slightly but returned the kiss.

Sasuke's kiss was soft and sweet, something that did not represent Sasuke at all. Naruto gripped his shoulders deepening the kiss. Sasuke pulled him closer, his soft tongue entering his virgin mouth, he heard Naruto moan loudly as Sasuke stroked his hair. Naruto's slim fingers explored Sasuke's untamed hair.

Sasuke pulled away, he stared down at Naruto's flushed face, and his heart was racing. What had he done? He shouldn't have done that…but it felt so right.

Naruto looked up at Sasuke innocently, "Sasuke….do..do you love me?"

Sasuke stared at the young fox's face, he stroked the whisker scars on his cheeks, "I wouldn't call it love, but I do have a deep affection for you.

Naruto nodded hugging Sasuke, "So I take it we keep this a secret?"

Sasuke stroked Naruto's hair kissing him gently on the forehead.

"Yes," he responded.

Naruto buried his face in his chest taking in his scent. He never wanted to leave Sasuke, he didn't want this night to ever end. He wanted to apologize to Sasuke for ever saying he hated him, he just wanted to in Sasuke's arms forever.

"I'm sorry Naruto," he whispered

Naruto looked up, "Sorry for what?"

"We should get going back. It's almost morning."

And he was right, the sun was coming up and to Naruto it was coming up faster then usual.

Naruto held onto Sasuke, "No…it can't be, please."

Sasuke kissed Naruto softly on the lips, "Meet me here tomorrow night," he whispered.

He then moved away from him, he felt a pain of guilt hit his heart when he heard Naruto whimper.

"Go home before people start asking questions," he ordered. He was back to his own self.

Naruto took one last glimpse at Sasuke and began to walk away.

"Hey, Naruto," Naruto stopped.

"I'm the better kisser."

Naruto let out a loud cry as he ran back home.

"I'll show you Sasuke!"

End

Okay…that I think was pure…blah. It started off so good too…oh well sighs I'm a bad writer what can I say? Well how did you find it? Also if you are interested in a sequel please…let me know


End file.
